


Desperation

by Cameron_Dames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Degradation, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Puppy Play, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Dames/pseuds/Cameron_Dames
Summary: Sam and Dean had a lovely talk about what they like kink wise last night. So Dean tried to implement them
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> (Please let me know if you want more! C:

Sam Walked through the bunker, and to the kitchen. Sam grabbed a glass of water and started to drink it, just as Dean started to walk into the kitchen. Sam looked over at Dean as he was gulping down water. He was thirsty. Sam stopped for a moment, then chuckled at Dean who was looking at him  
“What?” Sam chuckled and raised an eyebrow.  
“ Nothing” He hummed and put his hand on Sams stomach. They talked about some kinky stuff the other night and they both had a lot in common. Sam shivered as Dean touched his stomach. There was something Dean wanted to try out. “You thirsty?” Dean asked Sam, and Sam was picking up what Dean was putting down. Sam's cheeks got red and looked away from Dean  
“Ah- No. I just wanted a little water” Sam mumbled, but Dean thought differently  
“Oh? Just a little bit? I think you’re really thirsty, Sammy. I think you should drink a few more glasses” Dean said softly as he watched Sam nod as he turned around to get more water and drank all of it. Sam knew where this was going and he didn't know how to feel about it. He was excited, but also scared because he knew Dean would give him no mercy. “Drink three more, then we should go watch a movie or something. And bring a full glass with you. Just in case” Dean winked as he walked out and went to the couch, putting on a movie, but waiting to play it.  
Sam was terrified. Sam drank three more, and brought a glass to the couch with him. He set it down and sat down next to Dean. Dean smiled softly as he put his arm around Sam. He played the movie as they cuddled. Dean even made them sit through the previews. Dean hated those things, so he knew that he was fucking with him.  
In the middle of the movie, Sam was starting to feel it. The four glasses of water in his system was now going to his bladder. Sam glanced at the glass on the side table and bit his bottom lip. Dean better not make him drink that. However, He jinxed himself. Dean leaned over to Sam  
“You thirsty?” Dean whispered softly, and Sam quickly shook his head, but Dean laughed, putting his hand on Sams thigh, and prying his legs open, but sam just squeezed his legs closed. Dean growled softly “Open your legs, Mutt” He said sternly. It made Sam whimper and he opened his legs. Dean couldn’t help but smile at how obedient Sam was. “Now how about you drink the rest of your water like a good boy” Dean suggested, and Sam nodded quickly. He drank all the water out of the glass, and set the glass down on the table. Sam bit his bottom lip. It was getting worse now. Dean nodded and smiled “Good job, pup. I want you to be taken care of” Dean said softly and kissed his cheek.  
By the end of the movie, it was really bad for Sam. His bladder hurt, and he felt like if he got up, he would burst. Dean got up and stretched a little  
“Ready for another movie, Sammy? I was thinking we could have a lazy day today, huh?” Dean grinned softly, knowing full well that Sam was getting uncomfortable. Sam nodded  
“Yeah. I think that's a great idea” Sam said softly as he squeezed his legs together, and Dean didn't notice as he turned to get another movie and put it in. Dean turned back to Sam and gave him a glare  
“Did I say you could put your legs together, Mutt?” Dean asked, and Sam bit his bottom lip, opening his legs and whimpering, but Dean wasn’t going to take that as an answer “lay down on the floor on your back now, Bitch!” Dean demanded. Sam whimpered more and layed down on his back. Dean spread Sams legs. “When I ask you a question, I expect an answer, brat!” Dean huffed and stepped on Sams bladder, making Sam let out a small squeak “And I expect that you won’t have any accidents. Right Puppy?” Dean asked softly  
“No…” Sam whispered softly and looked away from him. Dean chuckled softly and nodded, pressing more on his bladder, making Sam whine  
“Now...did I say you could close your legs, Puppy?” Dean asked, and Sam nodded again  
“No...you didn’t” Sam mumbled, and Dean growled a little, his press on Sams bladder getting heavier  
“Did you mean, ‘No, Master, I didn’t’ “ Dean corrected Sam, and he nodded quickly  
“Yes! I'm sorry Master” Sam quickly said. Satisfied, Dean released some pressure off of Sam’s bladder.  
“Good Boy.” Dean hummed and took his foot off of Sams stomach. “Now...I think you need more water”


End file.
